


Spring Surprises

by icemakestars



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Animal Ears, Bleh, Blowjobs, Gratsu - Freeform, Gratsu Easter, I hate tags, I have no excuses, M/M, So yeah, and tails, at all, but it it a thing, fandom event, for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3682983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~For the Gratsu Easter event on Tumblr~</p><p>Gray doesn't know what to do for Natsu for Easter, when a familiar model in a magazine gives him some less than orthodox inspiration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> I legitimately do not know how this happened? It just did. I don't know. Please feel free to message me on tumblr (ice-bringer), or leave me a comment on here...
> 
> THIS IS FOR THE GRATSU EASTER EVENT... IF YOU READ THIS BEFORE THEN I STRONGLY SUGGEST YOU PARTICIPATE (if interested of course... it does look fun though!)
> 
> I also have a little extra bit at the end that I might upload onto either here or Tumblr. It didn't fit into the story, but I wanted to write it none the less... so yeah. Enjoy(???)
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters and universe are not mine, they belong to Hiro Mashima (etc)

Gray  didn't know what to do about Easter. He knew the spiritual (and literal) meaning behind the story, and fully understood why the date was so important to some religious denominations, despite not following those beliefs himself. One year he had even graciously accepted a self-decorated egg from Wendy, who had originally planned to make one for their team, but ended up doing enough for the entire guild. But things are _different_  this year, because  Gray  knows that  Loke  is taking Lucy out for an Easter lunch, and  Erza  is preparing her own chocolate for  Jellal , and  Gray ... Well  Gray  still didn't know what to do about Easter. 

He sighed where he sat in his cold apartment, all of the windows in his living room open as the crisp spring breeze breathed soothing coolness into the dimly lit room. This was his and  Natsu's  first Easter together and, although it was not a particularly romantic occasion, he still felt that he should make it special somehow.

Gray  continued making a mental list of gifts he could give, but none of them felt right for his dragon slayer lover. Chocolate? A very obvious and reasonably safe option, especially for someone like  Natsu  who loved to eat. However, the placid and milky tastes of chocolate hardly applied to the spice-loving maverick. Hot food was definitely more to his palate, and  Gray  briefly considered trying to make his own chocolate and chilli gift, but immediately disregarded it when he realised something obvious: he's an absolutely awful cook. 

Next, he  thought about taking  Natsu  out for a meal. A romantic and intimate choice, but  Natsu  had done the same thing for them on Valentine's Day. Mirroring the gesture hardly two months after  Natsu  had treated him seemed... somewhat hollow.  Gray  felt it made him look unromantic, imitative and thoughtless. He wanted something unique to give his fiery love!

He supposed he could maybe decorate an egg himself, but the action seemed juvenile and unfitting to their relationship. A painted egg is hardly the most amorous of gifts, and  Gray  felt certain that  Natsu  would either unintentionally roast the egg, or accidentally smash it. Either way, that would leave hours of his life completely wasted. 

" Gahh !"  Gray  growled in vexation, pushing himself out of his armchair and pacing around the room. As he walked, his gaze flitted from item to item, trying to find something- _anything_  -to seek inspiration from. 

In the corner of his eye,  Gray  noticed a garishly pink piece of glossy paper. Feeling reasonably perplexed, the ice wizard trudged over to where he saw it lying and picked it up. It was Lucy's copy of the latest /Sorcerer weekly/. He frowned in confusion and wondered how such an item had ended up in his home. 

"She must have dropped it when they came to pick me up for a job last week." He mused aloud, idly flicking through the pages. He had very little interest in petty magazines such as this, but it stated boldly on the front cover that it was an Easter Special. If maybe he could get some ideas from this... His fingers stopped on the centre fold of the magazine as  Gray  was left staring in shock at seeing  Mirajane  there. Normally when she did modelling, she had to take a week off to travel. The whole guild, therefore, knew about it, as her glowing smile and gentle words were sorely missed by all. The only time the takeover mage had been absent from the guild recently was last month, and she had said that she needed to take a job with her siblings. The white haired wizard had stressed that  Lisanna  and  Elfman  were struggling for money, and that she felt obliged, as their elder sister, to help them along. The trio had been missing for little under a week. 

Gray  realised that, if  Mirajane  had _lied_  to the entire guild, then she must really not want her friends to know about this photoshoot. As  Gray's  wide eyes hotly scanned the images, he could fully understand why she would feel this way. 

She wore a tightly fitted black-lace corset which hugged her generous figure in ways that would make other men drool, black suspenders which trailed longingly down her lean legs, a black and white bowtie, and a cute bunny ear and tail combo.  Mirajane  lay in many positons. Some with her legs spread suggestively, others with her hands tugging at her ashen coloured hair. All of the prints were captivating and erotic in ways that made the stripper blush in embarrassment, but they also gave him an idea which maybe, just maybe, he would be able to pull off. 

~'*'~ 

" Gray , are you in?"  Natsu  shouted jovially as he stepped into his boyfriend's apartment, kicking his shoes off and sniffing the air. The place smelled earthy and minty- a scent very similar to  Gray's  own- but the fact that the rooms smelled like him did not necessarily mean that his charcoal-haired ice princess was home; he did live there, after all. 

"I'm... through here."  Gray's  raspy voice sounded from his bedroom, but the tone of it made  Natsu  frown. His voice was lower than normal, and seemed uncertain. More than anything,  Gray  sounded incredibly nervous, and the dragon slayer couldn't figure out a reason why. 

He hurried to the bedroom, curious as to what could have possibly made his boyfriend feel so anxious. The wooden door was open only an inch, but the light from inside it radiated into the cool hallway. As  Natsu  pushed the door open, he spoke, "What's the matter,  Gray ? You seem-  _fuck_!"  Natsu  gawked, both confused and aroused by the sight that met him. 

Gray  stood awkwardly in front of him wearing nothing other than black bunny ears and a bowtie. Sheepishly, he turned around to reveal the bonus of his surprise: a black, fluffy tail protruding obscenely from his ass. 

"Is that a fucking _vibrator_?"  Natsu's  voice broke as he could already feel himself growing erect.  Gray  turned back to face his lover, blushing furiously at this embarrassing display. 

"Yeah... it is." He muttered, his eyes lowered shamefully.  Natsu , entirely lost for words, moaned in response, surging forward with two large steps so that he was standing directly in front of  Gray . 

Natsu  roughly grabbed the ice wizard around his waist and kissed him hard on the mouth. He forced his tongue past  Gray's  thin lips and lapped eagerly into that warm mouth. One thing  Natsu  loved was that, despite  Gray's  body temperature being lower than average, the inside of him was hot, and the contrast between  Gray's  skin and his open mouth was enough to make  Natsu  shudder with need. 

Gray's  semi-erect dick pushed sordidly against  Natsu's  clothed member, and both males groaned at the much-needed contact. "This is... part of... your gift."  Gray  gasped out whenever  Natsu's  tongue relented enough to allow him speech. 

"Hmm? So what is part two?"  Natsu  raised his eyebrow suggestively at the other boy, who merely smirked in return. All of  Gray's  nerves seemed to have left him now, and the cocky tone was laced back through his voice when he next spoke. 

"This." 

Gray  dropped to his knees and yanked down  Natsu's  baggy trousers and underwear in one swift movement. Immediately, he began licking eagerly at the inflamed tip, his hand holding the base of the now fully-stiff cock. He wrapped his lips around the head and pushed his lips down, swallowing as much of his lover as he could handle. What his mouth could not reach, his fingers scraped and fondled, until  Natsu's  head was thrown back, drool dripped down his chin and moans tumbled wantonly from his dampened lips.  Gray  could see by the flush of  Natsu's  cheeks that his release would not take long;  Natsu  never lasted long whilst receiving oral, but he enjoyed it none the less. 

" Ahhh -  Gray !"  Natsu's  voice was hoarse as it scratched his throat, and  Gray  smirked around that pulsing dick at hearing the effect he had on the dragon slayer.  Natsu  reached down and sifted his fingers into  Gray's  hair. It wasn't an act of urgency or dominance, but purely a way to keep himself rooted. If he did not grasp onto something then he would surely become lost in the intensity of pleasure he was currently experiencing, and he wanted to stay grounded in reality. In his boyfriend, and the intimacy they shared, and a _moist tongue pressing mercilessly against his slit_... 

"I don't know how much longer I will last."  Nasu  warned through gritted teeth. 

"Then cum."  Gray  moved his mouth away long enough to speak, but then dived down hungrily once again before the last syllable had even reached  Natsu's  ears. He sucked hard, his cheeks hollowing and expanding quickly as he bobbed his head in earnest.  Natsu's  moans grew louder and short until he was panting out his lover's name, and when  Gray  traced his fingers along the outline of his balls and tugged slightly- well, that was when  Natsu Dragneel  completely lost it. 

His back arched excessively as his fingers dug painfully into the sensitive ridges of  Gray's  scalp. The ice mage was strong enough to tear his head away from the onslaught of hot spurts, but instead he drank them down, accepting his milky treat happily. 

Once the aftershock had faded from  Natsu's  expression and his grip lessened,  Gray  pulled back and let the now sensitive dick hang limply in between  Natu's  thighs. He winced at the stimulation, but the sharp discomfort only lasted a short while. 

"I love you."  Gray  delivered simply, standing up and wrapping his arms around  Natsu's  neck. 

"I love you, too."  Natsu  replied, his eyes still glazed over and hazy, but smile honest. 

"Oh, and one more thing..."  Gray  leant down and let his lips hover over  Natsu's , who let his eyes flutter shut as he waited for the kiss which never happened. He opened his eyes once more and glared questioningly at  Gray . 

"What?" 

"Happy Easter."


End file.
